


Sam Winchester

by Bonniebird



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Sam Winchester





	1. Chapter 1

You span around the corner and slid into an open door way, pushing the door to the tiny room shut as whatever had been chasing you hurtled past. When it came back you pushed your feet against the wall and used on arm so you could hold yourself above the crack between the floor and the bottom of the door.

The boys would find you soon, that’s what you told yourself, covering your mouth and hoping it would leave soon. You weren’t sure how long you were in there but the walls started closing in, twisting and pushing down as you slipped to the floor and hid your face in your knees in an attempt to keep calm.

*********************************************************************************************

“You find her?” Dean asked when Sam jogged up to his brother.  
“Nope I was hoping you’d found her.” He admitted and the two of them decided to look over the last corridor before chucking outside.  
There was a noise coming from the cupboard at the end of the hallway, they slowly approached it, guns raised as Sam reached to open it.  
“(Y/N)!” He gasped.

You were curled up in the tiny space, breathing rapid and short, your knees clung to your chest as you trembled and choked on silent sobs.  
“Get her out Sammy.” Dean said quickly as he shoved the door as Sam could stoop into the room and hoist you into his arms.  
The two of them walked back to the Impala and set you down in the back. You could feel their worried gazes on you as Dean fired up the Impala and started the drive back to the Motel.

************************************************************************************** 

“I told you don’t let her go on her own, you should have followed you!” Sam whisper yelled at Dean.  
“(Y/N) said she saw you and hurried off before I could stop her!” Dean yelled back, his voice breaking as his whisper strained to stay quiet.  
“She’s so freaked out she couldn’t sleep under the blanket.” Sam glared at Dean.  
“Guys?” You asked quietly and shuffled off the bed.

“What was I supposed to say huh, don’t run off because you can’t hunt?” Dean snapped.  
“Hey guys…” You mumbled and played with the hem of your borrowed shirt.  
“No Dean you should have followed her because I’d gone in the other direction.” Sam grumbled and ran a hand through his hair before letting it slap to his side.

“Guys!” You yelled and they both turned to look at you. “I’m ok now.”  
“You sure?” Dean muttered and grabbed the food he’d gotten for you on the way home.  
“Yeah, it’s fine if you need a few days to…” Sam started and you shook your head.  
“Seriously guys… but thanks for getting me out of there.” You smiled and they both broke out into grins.

“It fine, but you’re sitting in my seat from now on.” Sam smiled and you glanced at Dean who sipped at a beer before offering you some.  
“If we knew how bad it was for you we would have told you to sit up front ages ago.” Dean confessed and gave you a half smile as you sat next to him.


	2. Chapter 2

You jerked up from bed and whimpered, scrambling to grab at the clothes that lay on the floor and practically fell out of bed. You froze when the person who’d been asleep next to you jumped up and scanned the room before letting his eyes fall on you.  
“Hey (Y/N) what’s wrong?” He asked and tried to move towards you  
“Where am I… who’re you?” You slowly backed your way to the door.

“What… (Y/N) it’s me Sammy, we’re at the bunker.” He mumbled slowly and waited for the sleep to wear off.  
“Don’t come near me.” You whimpered and grabbed at the door, hurtling out of it, ploughing into someone and falling down.  
“Hey what’s up with you guys?” Another man frowned down at you, jerking away when you scrambled away and headed down a corridor.  
“I don’t know, she woke up and didn’t know where she was or who I am…I’m not even sure if she knew her own name.” Sam sighed and jogged after you.

“You want me to find Cas?” Dean called after him and heard a shout of agreement bounce around the corridors.  
It was weeks before Cas could be located and Sam was slowly losing hope that things could go back to how they were. He couldn’t help but feel jealous that you seemed to be speeding more and more time with Dean.  
He tried to reason it as you had no memories of the time you’d spent with Sam so you had no clue that it hurt. When you admitted to him that you felt attracted to Dean he began to franticly search for Cas in hopes of fixing whatever had gone wrong.

***************************************************************************

“What do you mean you can’t fix it?” Sam sighed as Cas stepped away from you.  
“I can fix it Sam, but it will take a few days.” Cas admitted.  
“Can’t you do anything to speed it up?” Sam snapped.  
“If you collect the man made ingredients I need than I will be able to concentrate on the others.” Cas offered and Sam seemed to relax.  
He said goodbye to you and Dean, heading out to the garage and picked a car that would be comfortable for a quick trip out. He couldn’t help but let his mind wonder as he drove.

***************************************************************************************************************

“Sammy stop!” You gasped between giggles.  
“You didn’t.” He chuckled but stopped tickling you and let you flop against his chest as you caught your breath. “I love you (Y/N).”  
“I love you to Sammy.” You sighed happily as he pulled you close and tangled the blankets around you.

 

********************************************************************************* 

“So is she any better?” Sam asked.  
“Cas gave her the mixture but she hasn’t woken up yet… where’d you go?” Dean muttered and glanced at Sam who held up a bag.  
“Got somethings for her in case she remembers.” Sam shook the bag and left Dean to rummage through boxes.  
When he headed to his room he found you sleeping in bed, Cas was lent over you frowning, watching you carefully.

“I cannot promise this will work.” Cas admitted.  
“Thanks for trying Cas.” Sam muttered and the angel nodded, vanishing as Sam sat down.  
He didn’t sleep and was exhausted by the morning when you began to wake up. You slowly sat up and look at Sam, smiled and held out your arms.  
“You ok Sammy?” You asked and he smiled.

“Are you ok, Cas couldn’t figure out why you couldn’t remember me and we had to do a spell to fix it.” Sam gushed as you let him climb into the bed and encase you in a tight hug.  
“I’m ok.” You insisted. “I love you.”  
“I love you to.” He mumbled and kissed you.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles stiffened and began to almost vibrate as anger coursed through him. He’d been tricked, trick by your lie to cover your tracks, so much so that he ignored Scott when the pack decided something was off about you.  
“Stiles I can explain.” You said quickly and he slammed the papers in his hands down into your duffle bag.  
“You used me.” He mumbled and you shook your head.

“No… I mean maybe to start with but I…!” You started to explain but Stiles threw his hands in the air and scoffed at you.  
“You used me to get to him, that’s all I am to anyone, a quick ticket to the Alpha’s pack.” He sighed and walked to the door, stopping as he turned back. “I really liked you but…”  
“Stiles!” You yelled and ran after him as he jumped the steps pf the motel two at a time and climbed into the Jeep, skidding out of the car park before your feet hit the bottom step.

With a defeated sigh, you headed back inside, seeing you phone beep, you grabbed it and check the voicemail message.  
“Hey Kiddo it’s Sam, listen me and Dean are getting pretty worried… you said you’d be home by now and I’m not trying to force you to come back home because believe me it’s nice to get away from a while I know that but just… call one of us or Jody.” Sam sounded more worried than you’d thought.

******************************************************************************************************

“So, I asked around and there is a girl matching the description of (Y/N) dating a sheriff’s son in California.” Jody told the boys who were both looking worried.  
“Great this would-be California Beacon Hills, right?” Dean sighed and Sam nodded.  
“Yeah, she’s been there for a while.” Jody smiled but quickly found herself worried when the boys exchanged looks.  
“Reward her for graduating high school early, help her fix a car and let her take Bobby’s hunting journal… nothing can go wrong Dean” Dean mimicked Sam and glared at his brother who sighed.

“Look I… it’s (Y/N).” He answered and held the phone so Dean could hear.  
“Sam I got your message and… I need some help because my cars bust and everyone here knows me so I can’t make money and get it fixed.” Your tone told them you were upset so they agreed and thanked Jody for finding you.

*************************************************************************************************

“What were you thinking (Y/N) did Bobby not teach you anything?” Dean snapped when he found you sat with your duffle bag on the road out of Beacon Hills.  
“I wanted to prove I can be a good hunter!” You yelped and let him tug you towards the Impala whit Sam grabbed your bags.  
“You should have told us you were coming down here.” Sam scolded and you rolled your eyes.  
“OH, not you too!” You groaned and rolled your eyes, spotting Stiles’ jeep pull up as he and Scott jumped out.

“Friends of yours?” Dean asked when they started talking and pointing at you.  
“Maybe… depends.” You huffed and crossed your arms.  
“On what?” They both asked and frowned at you.  
“You gonna shoot the werewolf, if so warn me before for my social standing plummets.” You sighed and they squared their shoulders as you shuffled towards Stiles when Scott pushed him in your direction.

“Scott thinks I over reacted.” Stiles mumbled. “Who’s that?”  
“Sam and Dean… my dad used to leave me with Bobby Singer so I kinda got handed over I guess.” You explained awkwardly and Stiles nodded.  
“So, are they like… hunters as well?” He asked and you nodded. “Of course, they are… why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Oh, hey Stiles by the way I came to hunt your best friend then decided against it because he’s a nice guy… not exactly how you make friends.” You sighed dramatically.

“Hey one of my friends was a hunter and she wasn’t half bad, just… there’s a lot of secrets around here and people always end up our enemies which is really hard to deal with.” He ran his hands through his hair and you smiled.  
“Well as long as I live you have a hunter on speed dial.” You held your pinkie out and paused. “Although given the track record I’ll be lucky if I make it to forty.”  
He laughed and hesitated before grabbing your face and kissing you deeply.  
“Hey… stop that… you are a respectable hunter.” Dean grumbled while Sam laughed at him.


	4. Chapter 4

You screamed as Castile popped into the shower behind you, in fact you didn’t remember how you got to the shower, you didn’t even recognise the building you were in until you grabbed a towel and ran into the bunkers war room with a towel clutched around you.  
“Ew gross (Y/N), clothing!” Sam yelped.  
“Sam… you’re Sam Winchester!” You gawked at him and he pulled a face as if he didn’t get your joke.

“You ok, did Cas zap you somewhere to fast?” he chuckled and you continued to stare at him.  
“What’re you guys making so much noise for?” Dean jumped when you screamed again and stared at you like you were a lit sick of dynamite. “What’d Cas do Zap her out to fast?”  
“This is insane… not real can’t be real… weird dream just wake up (Y/N).” you whispered to yourself over and over.

“I apologise for startling you, you normal encourage me to join you in the shower.” Castiel muttered as he popped into the room next to you, an adorable lopsided grin on his face.  
“Do not want to know guys, come on.” Sam groaned.  
“Ok all of you need to stop because you’re not real and I have officially gone mad… should have listened when they said my obsession with Supernatural would get to me.” You shrieked and hurried back the way you came.  
“Did I zap her somewhere to fast?” Cas muttered quietly as he plodded after you.

***********************************************************************************

“We have been looking for you.” Castiel muttered and you nodded.  
“I needed a minute.” You whispered and he sat beside you watching you intently as you stared forward. “I’m so confused and everything seems very complicated.”  
“It isn’t really.” Cas muttered and looked over at a pair of birds hopping across the road. “Clearly something in the Bunker has given you the ability to live in another dimension while you sleep… leading you to believe that this is all fake.”

“Really?” you asked nervously and he nodded.  
“Yes, I would know if it was something else.” He said decisively.  
“Oh yeah, how?” Your question had him smiling shyly to himself.  
“Because I can tell that you’re still my (Y/N) … I would know if there was something different about you.” The angel grinned when you blushed and laughed.

“But I don’t remember me… anything about me.” You admitted and he took your hand, letting it settle in your lap as his thumb rubbed circles against it.”  
“We will fix it, we always fix it.” He said fondly before placing a chaste kiss on your forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone at Beacon Hills High was abuzz with chatter as the shiny black car roared into the carpark. Derek had pulled you away from Peter to go and see the car and you realised that nearly every girl in your years was gathered around, although none of them were looking at the car.  
“Hi, I’m Dean.” The boy who’d driven the car muttered to someone in the crowd.  
“Don’t see what’s so impressive about the car.” Peter sighed loudly and Dean turned to shoot the oldest Hale a horrified look.

“Peter!” you hissed and elbowed him in the ribs.  
“What, it’s just a car.” He grumbled and tried to tug you off but you pulled away and followed Derek who was talking to the other new kid.  
“We travel a lot…” The boy trailed off when you hovered behind Derek who didn’t bother to acknowledge you. “Is that your sister?”  
“Oh no (Y/N)’s a friend of my uncles… well sort off, he follows her around and she pretends he’s not there.” Derek sighed.

“Doesn’t sound like you’re friends.” Dean muttered as he came to stand next to you and flashed you a smirk. “Come on Sammy don’t want you to be late again.”  
“Hey you’re probably in my class… or some of them anyway!” Derek was suddenly excited and forgot his own strength as he yanked you through the crowd with Sam hot on your heels.

*****************************************************************************************

“You missed my lacrosse game.” Peter muttered as walked into the living room and found you watching TV with Derek and Laura, eating snacks Talia had set out for you.  
“Dean offered us a ride home and Derek wanted to show Sam around… besides it wasn’t a big game.” You shrugged.  
“Yeah guess not.” Peter snapped and sat in one of the arm chairs and proceeded to glare at you until you decided to go home.  
“Peter I can’t give (Y/N) a lift back, do you mind?” Talia called and Peter nodded, waiting for you to grab your coat.  
“I don’t see why you’re mad it’s just practise.” You huffed and Peter slowly advanced on you until you had to crane your neck to look at him.

“You realise that he’s a Winchester right, that their dad is here to hunt one of us.” Peter’s eyes flickered and he started to growl. After a few minutes, he snapped out of it and stormed off, glancing to check you were following as he headed out to the beat-up car he shared with Laura.  
“Not everyone you don’t like is a hunter, besides he likes me and Sam likes Derek, plus he’s nicer than you.” you sighed and glared out of the window, hopping out of the car before it had fully stopped. “Also, we won’t need ride home tomorrow, Dean’s take me and Derek to go bowling with him and Sam.”

You turned on your heels, wanting to turn back and look at the furious werewolf but you couldn’t give him the satisfaction. Instead you stomped into the house, laughing to yourself when the Hale wolf growled loudly.

************************************************************************************

“So, do you like (Y/N)?” Sam asked Dean as he locked up the car and followed after his little brother.  
“I guess so, she’s cute.” Dean shrugged as he thought about it.  
“I like Derek, he’s pretty cool… if we stay long enough we might get onto the basketball team together.” Sam grinned at the thought and Dean laughed.  
“Finally found something you like more than books?” He teased and Sam rolled his eyes.

“Whatever Dean, at least I didn’t get so nervous I didn’t ask (Y/N) for a kiss.” Sam grinned when Dean gently shoved into him.  
“Yeah well if I really wanted to I’d have her with me in the back of Baby.” Dean muttered and both Winchesters jumped when Peter Hale came out of nowhere and dived for Dean.  
“Peter!” Derek yelled and tried to pull Peter away only to have to leap back when Dean rolled the two of them and landed a punch.

“Dean please don’t!” Sam begged as people started to gather around them.  
“We should go and get (Y/N) she’ll get Peter to stop.” Derek sighed.

************************************************************************************

“(Y/N) …. (Y/N) … We need help!” Derek yelled as he hurtled towards you and slammed into an irritated Laura who rolled her eyes and went to see what Cora was doing.  
“What’s happened now?” You sighed and frowned at Sam as he doubled over to catch his breath.  
“Peter’s fighting Dean.” Sam gasped and you swore loudly.  
They hurried after you as you stormed out to the front of the school, beckoning Laura over so she could help you tug Peter off Dean long enough for them to both get to their feet.

“What were you thinking Peter you could have shifted!” Laura hissed and slipped the back of Peter’s head.  
“I’m really sorry.” You mumbled to Dean who shrugged despite the bruises and what was probably a sprained hand.  
“I’ve had worse.” He said and flashed you a smirk. “I should go… he looks pissed.” Dean glanced at the glowering werewolf and motioned for Sam to get back in the car with him.

“You’re an idiot Peter!” You snapped and he rolled his eyes.  
“Getting rid of a threat seems pretty smart to me.” Peter growled and shrugged Laura off him.  
“Well… you’re an ass.” You huffed and stormed off.  
“She has a point, you are an ass.” Cora offered and Peter scowled at her.


	6. Chapter 6

“Urgh why is this stupid machine not working?” you grumbled and your brother’s slowly look up from their research.  
“Did you actually buy that crappy machine from to petrol station?” Sam asked as your hair got more and more tangled as the forked stick twirled.  
“Yes, and I thought it would work it looked ok.” You huffed and Dean chuckled as he leant over and untangled your hair.  
“You know you could just ask one of us to braid it for you.” He pointed out and Sam let out a low chuckle.

“You know how to braid hair?” He asked and Dean shrugged.   
“Well yeah between the two of you it was easier to braid and plait your hair than it was to force you to comb your hair every day, special on the road.” Dean hummed and you giggled at him.  
“How do I not remember your braiding Sam’s hair, that sounds like something I’d make fun of him for?” You mumbled and Sam rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah well I bet I looked better than you.” He teased and you frowned at him.

“Guys please not another war we have bad guys to catch.” Dean groaned and you crooked your finger at him.  
“Show me how to do it and I’ll do Sammy’s.” You demanded and pushed your chair up to his so he could reach your hair as you dumped the stuff in front of him. “Sammy!” You hummed.  
“Oh no, I am a professional, I can’t have braids in my hair.” He pouted and you rolled your eyes.  
“I’ll used Dean’s magic poufy hair brush!” You wiggled the treasure in your hand and he reluctantly went to grab a cushion so he could sit in front of you.

“Hey be careful with that it was expensive.” Dean grumbled as he gently brushed his fingers through your hair.  
“No, it wasn’t you payed me a pot of jelly beans so you could steal it and the girl your stole it for already had one.” You crinkled your nose at him and he rolled his eyes.  
“(Y/N) What’re you doing to my head?” Sam sighed and you smiled when he tried to glance up at you.  
“Um I don’t know how to do the braids so you’re having a French plait.” You told him and he groaned.  
“Why can’t you plait Dean’s hair?” He sighed and thanked you for handing him his book.

“Because Dean would look silly he’s a hunter.” You mumbled as you put the brush in your mouth only for Dean to complain about teeth marks in the handle and took it off you.  
“We’re both hunters!” Sam sighed and you snickered as Dean chuckled in your ear.  
“Yes, but Dean would look funny, he has short hair, we might as well make use of your long flowing moose hair, we could hide secrets in it.” You tore off a piece of paper from you’re not book and folded it up. “See!” you declared as you hid it in the plait.  
“I best be getting some pie for this.” Dean muttered as he finished the braid and you demanded another one.


	7. Chapter 7

You smiled to yourself as you kitted up, the boys had left and you’d received a text from Sam begging for help. Slinging your duffle bag over your shoulder you headed out to where Sam had told you to go, finding them by simply following the noise of your brothers being tossed around inside the house they’d broken into.  
“Really, do you guys not carry salt or something.” You chuckled after making half a circle and drawing the ghosts attention, trapping it but dodging out of the way at the last second and using the thin iron chain you kept on you to whip through it.

“Thanks.” Dean grumbled as you helped him up and went to help Sam.  
“Tell me you found the stuff you need to burn before fighting it?” you asked and they exchanged a look. “Come one, you’re lucky I hadn’t left yet.”  
It took them a few hours to finish the hunt with your help, both rolling their eyes when you chastised them for their lack of preparation. You met them back at the bunker where Sam begrudgingly helped you put some of your things in your car.

“I wish you’d stay (Y/N), we finally have a proper home.” Sam mumbled and you smiled sadly as he hugged you.  
“I know kiddo but… I need to get back on the road.” You watch as he nodded and shrugged, shuffling back inside.  
“You really going to go out on your own?” Dean asked as you put your last bag in the trunk of your car.  
“Yeah.” You muttered, turning to face him.

“Be careful… call if you need us?” He asked which made you laugh.  
“Dean, I can take care of myself.” You chuckled, punching his shoulder playfully before giving him a tight hug and getting in the car.

****************************************************************

“I’ll be back soon Dean, what’s going on?” You asked when Dean called and begged for you to come home because of an emergency.  
“It’d be better for me to just tell you when you get here.” Dean muttered through the phone.  
“Alright well, I have to deal with this vampire nest and I’ll be home.” You promised.  
“Have fun.” Dean chuckled before hanging up.

It took you an hour to find and get into the vampire nest and another ten to clear it out. After taking the victims you could find to the hospital and checking in with the local sheriff you got back to the motel.  
You had no idea what Dean was worried about showing you but knowing your brother’s hell could have literally broken loose. Once the car was packed up you signed out of the motel and headed back to Kansas, humming along with the radio as you whizzed through towns.

“Dean would like to know how long you will be.” Cas said as he suddenly popped into the seat next to you.  
“Jesus, CAS!” You yelped and swerved.  
“No I am just Castiel.” He muttered with a frown.  
“I know dude, took me by surprise next time warn me!” You gasped. “I’ll be there in a bit.” Cas popped out for a few miles, coming back later when you’d got back on the road.  
“I am entering the car.” His voice crackled over the radio making you giggle as he appeared. “Dean asked me to check on you again.”

“Well you may as well stay with me until we get up the road because I’m here.” You pointed at the lane before turning down it, pulling your car into the garage which Dean was pacing as he waited for you.  
“Don’t get mad… or freak out or anything.” Sam said from the table he was occupying when Dean pulled you through to the front of the building.

“Why would I freak out, I mean, the devil has literally hit on me I’m pretty much beyond shock at this point.” You pointed out, turning when your brothers gaze focused to something behind you.  
“(Y/N)?” A familiar voice as and you turned to find the last person you every thought you’d see again.  
“Mom?” You whispered, staring at her as she smiled nervously.


	8. Chapter 8

You looked at Sam and Dean from across the bar as if they’d gone mad. “You want to what?”

“Lure the thing we’re hunting here and kill it.” Sam answered. Dean scoffed and shrugged a little.

“We only want to borrow the bar.” He added with a glance to Sam. “And kille something… inside it.”

“No. Knowing you two it’ll blow up!” You sighed, glancing at them both before going to serve a customer.


	9. Chapter 9

You kept running, trying to find the road. There was a large cut on your side and you couldn’t quiet figure out if you were running the right way. When you collided with someone you tried to bolt and hide but they caught you.

“Hey. Kid. Stop.” He snapped and you stopped, seeing that he wasn’t the werewolf you’d all been out hunting. “What’s your name?”

 

“(Y/N) Winchester.” You gasped, glancing around. Did this man not know how dangerous the woods were.

“I’m Peter Hale… You’re alright.” He muttered, leading you to the road. When you reached it the sun was up and the Impala had vanished. “Let's get you to the Sheriff he should be able to find your family.”

“NO. I’m fine. I can walk to the motel.” You snapped quickly. Peter watched as you walked away, eventually ending up at the motel where you were staying. He sighed, seeing you sat on the steps, waiting for your family.

“Come on kid. Let’s at least take you to a warm home.” Peter muttered.

 

***********

 

“We’re looking for some student. For a um…” Dean muttered and trailed off.

 

“A English competition.” Sam finished and flashed a fake badge.

“Oh well I assume you’ll want the better students?” The receptionist asked and Dean shrugged.

 

“Anyone from this list will do.” He muttered, glancing over the the figures who were leant against the wall. One donned a plaid shirt and was obviously listening to them while the other was doing a great job at looking like she wasn’t paying attention.

“Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey hasn’t been in school for a while… (Y/N) Hale. Oh She’s just over there.” The girl moved as if she heard what the receptionist said which was impossible because she was to far away to hear.

“Hey!” Dean called and you turned to face him. “Who’re you two?” He asked and the boy shrugged.

 

“Stiles. (Y/N). We’re late for class.” He muttered, frowning when both Sam and Dean stared at you.

“You’re hunters.” You stated and fiddled with you bag. “You smell like gunpowder and silver.”

You fluttered your eyes at them before frowning. “I’m the strongest wolf here. So be careful.” You warned, grabbing Stiles as you marched off.

 

***********

 

“What?” You sighed, leaning in the doorway as Scott stood on the bottom step, Stiles fell gracefully out of his car in a wild flail.

“You said there were hunters. What do we do?” Scott asked and you inspected your fingernails.

 

“Don’t kill anyone. Or do anything stupid and they should leave.” You sighed quickly. Glancing back at Peter who chuckled.

“Can we come in at least?” Stiles asked as he caught up.

“I suppose if you have to.” You sighed. They followed you into the dimly lit living room and glanced at Peter who was ignoring you.

“We think the hunters. That um. They might be.” Scott stuttered and Stiles leant in with a bounce on his heels.

 

“Your brothers.” He blurted out and you growled at them.

“(Y/N) stop growling at people it's rude. Scott, Stiles, learn some tact.” Peter sighed as he looked over at the three of you.

“I’ll growl at who I want.” You snapped but stopped all the same.

“The hunters are here to get the werewolf who supposedly killed (Y/N). Their father was in a rush to rescue one of them and forgot this one.” Peter pointed at you and you scowled at him.

 

“You know you didn’t have to bite me.” You pointed out and he shrugged.

“I thought it would make my life easier. We all make mistakes.” He said back and you laughed.

“Some more than others.” You smiled when the boys snickered at that.

“Watch it! Now. What’re you two dummies planning to do about the hunters and why are you in my living room?” Peter sighed as he stood up.


	10. Chapter 10

“Agent Grohl and my partner Agent Cobain.” The deep voice almost made you forget what you were saying as you realised it was tainted with an irritated tone. The pair were let through and joined you as you finished investigating the room you were stood in.  
“So is that everything?” You asked quickly as the Sheriff finishes listing off the information his witnesses had given him. He nodded as two looming shadows fell over you he grunted in greeting to the two men behind you and steeped towards his deputy.

“So… this is the store huh?” Dean asked while he pulled your note book out of your hands, nodding as he flipped through it, and turned to Sam. You crossed your arms as he gave you a disapproving look.  
“In my defence you were going to the morgue.” You snapped playfully and turned back to the torn up room in front of you.  
“(Y/N) that’s no reason to sneak onto a crime scene.” Sam said softly. You rolled your eyes as he glanced at Dean who looked like he was deciding weather to yell at you or tell you he was glad you hadn’t gotten hurt.

“Like you don’t do it all the time.” You mumbled, making Dean chuckle as Sam blushed. You crossed the room and motioned them over with a crook of your finger. The boys crossed the room and stooped over the vent you were poking at, Dean pulled a grossed out face as you poked something that smelt like sulphur and held it out to him.   
“I can smell it from him (YN) I can tell its sulphur.” He grunted pushing your arm away from him. Sam began laughing until you wiped your hand on his jacket, his face instantly falling.

The three of you headed towards the Impala and you went to slide into the back seat when Dean grabbed your arm and span you around. Sam leaned on one side while Dean stood on your other, leaving no room for escape.  
“If you think we’re going to let the fact that you lied and snuck out to a hunt without telling us slide then you are incredibly wrong.” Dean said with a harsh look on his face as he gazed down at you. You turned to pout at Sam seeing as he had a soft spot for you but his eyes were glazed over while he looked over the two of you.

For a moment you felt guilty for sneaking off until you recalled Dean making you and Sam wait for two hours because he vanished. When you tracked him down he was “Investigating” a young woman’s story.  
“I get it, tell you where I am all the time… I’ll learn my lesson when you do Winchester.” You say with narrowed eyes, jabbing at their chests, with accusing fingers.


	11. Chapter 11

After getting injured on a solo hunt Bobby sent the Winchesters to give you some pointers and help you through some of the cases you had picked up. Which meant having to deal with Dean’s constant playful flirting and Sam’s awkward shyness, it amused you that despite growing up with you and knowing just how ‘badass’ you really were, they still treated you like you were a kid. 

Sam smiled up at you from his position at the end of the motel bed as you emerged from the bathroom in your fake ‘FBI’ get up and stood up as he   
straightened his tie.  
“Dean’s in the car waiting.” He mumbled and grabbed the case file before following you out to the Impala where the oldest Winchester was sat, drumming his fingers on the dash board.

***************************************************

“Sir FBI, can I talk with you?” You asked, although by your tone it was clear that you weren’t asking. Sam gawked at your official stance. The boys were left standing awkwardly as you ploughed through the questions you had agreed on, pushing when they avoided the answers.  
“(Y/N)’s Good at this, I don’t see why Bobby wanted us to help her.” Sam said to Dean as he glanced back over to you. You thanked the officer and indicated for the boys to leave the scene and follow you.

“She got clawed by a shifter a few hunts back.” He replied, although he was to engrossed in watching you walk away from him.  
“I suppose but other than that one off injury she’s actually a really good hunter.” Sam said as he headed to the passenger seat of the Impala. He rolled his eyes when he caught sight of Dean staring at you as you clambered into the back seat.  
“Yeah and she looks damn good in the little skirt.” He said over the top of the car to Sam, who rolled his eyes, as Dean wiggled his eyebrows.


	12. Chapter 12

“Dean why are you pulling over?” Sam asked, glancing at you in the rear-view mirror of the impala. Dean said nothing as he vanished from view returning with mini bikes and held them up for his brother to see.  
“Dude I always wanted one of these!” He said with a happy grin. Sam smiled and got out of the Impala, helping his brother to see if the bikes worked. Sam yelled triumphantly when his started and took off the road.

You wound down your window and smiled when you saw Dean sat on his bike which wouldn’t start.  
“It’s ok Dean-o you got Baby to drive.” You said happily. He grinned at you and put the bike in the back with you.

*****************************************************

You frowned when you checked your phone and realised that the boys hadn’t been by your room to check on you for six hours which was odd seeing as they normally checked on you every half hour or so.  
Eventually you headed out side and found them halfway down the road on the tiny bikes which were ridiculously out of proportion with the Winchester’s huge frames. Dean pulled the bike to a stop next to you and grinned widely at you, Sam pulled up the other side and did the same.

“You wanna watch us race?” Dean asked as he slid on sunglasses and tried to look like a movie badass while Sam pouted and puffed his shoulder out.  
“No you weirdos, there not even real bikes… oh my god Dean what are you doing?” You began laughing as he tried to do a wheelie on the tiny bike but ended up tripping over his own feet.  
“Nice one Dean.” Sam chuckled as he started up his own mini bike and followed his brother.


	13. Chapter 13

“Dude give me the phone, for god sake she won’t bite… unless you want her to.” Dean said with a wink.  
“Dean she hasn’t texted us for a whole day what if somethings wrong.” He pressed, the older Winchester dialled your number and waited impatiently for you to pick up.  
“Hey Sammy what’s up.” you asked chiperly.

“Hey (Y/N) It’s Dean hang on let me hand you over to Sammy.” Dean muttered, you could almost hear the smirk that was no doubt plastered on his face.  
“What do I say to her?” Sam hissed at his brother. Dean rolled his eyes and walked away from his brother who was staring helplessly at the phone in his hand.  
“Hello (Y/N) … It’s Sammy.” He mumbled making you giggle.

“I know it’s you Moose you rang me.” You heard him chuckle on his end of the phone.  
“I was just checking in on you.” Sam mumbled.  
“I’m fine just sat alone in the bunker while you boys get to go hunting.” You mumbled faking a sad voice.  
“We’ll make it up to you (Y/N) I promise.” He said before wishing you a good night and hanging up.


	14. Chapter 14

“So you thought the best idea was to do what Dean said and get Gabriel mad!” You all but yelled at Castiel who was stood rooted to the spot, his baby blue eyes wide in fear. Dean was looking down at his feet knowing better than to talk back when you go like this.  
“(Y/N) Funny.” Sam giggled as he sprawled out across the bed you’d told him to sit down on. He started giggling nervously when you looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“You better find the damn angel and bring him back here or I swear I will boot down the door to heaven and drag the smug son of a …” Your eyes blazed over with anger as Sammy’s large hand covered you mouth and his mouth hung open for a second.

“Shh its naughty to swear.” He whispered before picking you up like a cuddly toy and squeezing you to his chest.  
“Winchester fix this I am not dealing with a giant baby Sammy.” You hissed as Sam put you down and ran to the door.  
“Would it help if I told you that kicking in the door to heaven is impossible because….” Castiel stopped talking when you glared at him and grabbed onto Dean before vanishing with the Winchester.  
“Sammy wanna go park.” He yelled happily, grabbing your hand, and dragging you to an empty park a few minutes’ walk from your motel room. You sat on the bench and watched Sammy swinging himself on the swing like they were monkey bars.


	15. Chapter 15

“Would you shut up Dean!” Sam grumbled despite a large smile on his face. His brother simply chuckled and headed over to the dirty motel fridge, grabbing himself a long overdue beer, after all they had just finished a long string of hunts.

While Dean looked forward to simply lying about and doing nothing, Sam’s thoughts were on you, if he could find a good enough reason to get Dean to drive to your town then he could spend some time with you.  
He smiled when he checked his phone, the picture of you two together making him think of the time you’d taken it, he’d tried to take one of you sleeping in his arms only for you to wake up and play fight until you’d stolen his phone and lay across his chest.

******************************************************************************************

“So tell me again why we’re going to this town?” Dean asked as he glanced around.  
“Just… drop me off here.” Sam said hurriedly, becoming impatient when Dean stop at the turning for your road, he hopped out of the Impala as he dialled your number.  
As soon as he hung up you flung open the door, hurrying down the drive, greeting him with a huge grin. Sam had always been sweet and caring, you hadn’t expected him to grab your neck and tug you into a kiss that had you almost stumbling into him.

His hands moved to cup the back of your head as he bent slightly so that he could pull you even closer, pouring all his feelings that had been pent up in his tome away from you, flowing through the roughly intimate gesture.  
“God I’ve missed you.” Sam whispers against your lips.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (In This Before Stiles’ Mum Was A Stilinski She Was A Campbell)

“JO!” Ellen yelled across the bar making Jo and Dean look over at her. “(Y/N)’s on the phone.”  
“Why do they never call us?” Sam asked as he took Jo’s seat.  
“Because the last time we went to Beacon Hills Dean hit on Stiles’ friends’ Mom.” Jo hummed as she skipped up to the phone and began chatting to you.  
After a few minutes Jo hangs up and mutters to Ellen who glanced at the boys and shook her head. Both boys looked at each other before downing their beers and hurrying over to the Harvelles’ who stopped their hushed talking when they approached.  
“So what’d dumb and dumber do now?” Dean sighed.

“Nothing their Dad needed someone to watch them for a few days.” Jo muttered despite the glare from her mother.  
“We can go.” Sam offered happily, he was actually quite fond of you and Stiles.  
“No, if Dean has to look after Stiles for too long he’ll kill the boy.” Ellen joked but her gaze was trained on Dean who quickly rethought talking back.  
“Rock, paper, scissors win has to go to wolf town and the loser pays for a hunter’s holiday.” Dean offered holding his hand out to Jo who was always up for a challenge when it came to Dean.  
“Fine but I’m going to win.” Jo hummed.

*********************************************************************

“I can’t believe I lost.” Dean grunted as he thought of Jo and Ash sat drinking beers in Bobby’s cabin in the woods.  
“You know who can believe it, me, you never win.” Sam chuckled as he climbed out of the Impala and up the drive.  
“Boys it’s good to see you, thanks for this.” John said when he met them on the drive and thanked Dean who took on of the boxes he’d been carrying and put it in the back of his cruiser.

“It’s fine, can’t be that much trouble can they, just stick ‘em in front of the TV.” Dean grunted as he took the other box and shoved it in the boot.  
“I wish that were true, I’ll see you both in a couple of days… they shouldn’t need a lift home unless (Y/N) isn’t watching Stiles practise.” John said as he chucked the house keys to Sam who fumbled but caught them and sped out of the driveway.

************************************************************************************

“Stiles I hate Roscoe right now.” You sighed when the jeep stalled and left you stranded halfway home.  
“Yeah well stop complaining and grab some tape.” Stiles snapped as he hopped out and opened the hood.  
After twenty minutes you were pretty sure Roscoe was now more tape than car and Stiles managed to get the jeep to slowly roll the rest of the way home. Your brother swore when he saw the sleek Impala on the drive and to top things off Roscoe simply stopped and refused to move any further.  
“Stiles what the hell are you doing to that car?” Dean yelled as he walked out of the house.

“Look ok, she was doing fine until we had to go uphill.” Stiles grumbled as his oldest cousin yanked him out of the car and opened the hood.  
You were pretty sure Dean was about to faint as he inspected your brother’s car. Sam ruffled your hair as he joined the three of you, handing Dean a beer while he handed you and Stiles a cold coke.  
“Hey whoa what’re you doing to Roscoe!” Stiles yelled when Dean began pulling off the pieces of tape.  
“Fixing… Roscoe… and if you don’t take care of it I’ll sell it to Ash.” Dean threatened and Stiles was instantly focused on memorising what Dean was showing him.

******************************************************************************************

Bobby promised to ship the parts Dean needed so Roscoe was out of commission. This meant that Sam and Dean were taking turns to take you to and from school while they did odd jobs around town.  
“Um (Y/N), why didn’t you tell me your cousins were back in town.” Lydia hissed when you caught up with her.

“Um we didn’t really know, we thought Jo was coming.” You muttered as you waved to Sam who was chatting with Scott and Stiles.  
“He has got so cute.” She hummed as she watched Sam get back into the Impala. He called Stiles back and handed him something before trying to pull the car away but a throng of students had gathered around the car.  
“Here.” Stiles muttered as he shoved some money into your hand. “They can’t pick us up for lunch they said something came up.” Stiles shrugged when Lydia and Scott looked at you both with curious looks.


	17. Chapter 17

“Sammy down!” Dean yelled as an arrow whistled past Sam and embedded into the creature baring down on them.  
Two more had the thing falling and exploding into a cloud of thick black smoke, both men stared as a young woman stepped out of the shadows, another arrow drawn. A glowing orb raised out of the muck that the creature’s death had left behind, around the size of a tennis ball, before Dean could scramble for his gun the arrow snapped for the bow and pierced the ball.  
“You shouldn’t get in people’s way.” The woman said, grabbing her arrows and turning to leave into the woods.

“Wait, you were in our way… we had that covered.” Dean huffed as he helped Sam to his feet.  
“You had a silver arrow mixed with salt and an arrow of the first men?” she tilted her head and watched the boys exchange nervous looks. “So you were in my way.”  
“Look we got off on the wrong foot why don’t we lower our weapons and talk about it.” Dean grumbled when the bow was still drawn and pointed at him.  
“No, I have a tendency to bump into demons.” Was the only response he got back.

“Wait… I’m Sam and that’s my brother Dean, here this is our number and feel free to call us if you need help on a hunt.” Sam smiled and pulled a pen out of pocket, scribbling his number down on a receipt he found in his pocket.  
“Thanks I’ll call you if I need bate.” She hummed, taking the number and jogging off.

**************************************************************************************************

“Hey so get this, that girl in the woods has been checking out all the places that we went to.” Sam muttered spinning his laptop and showing Dean several security video clips of the girl interviewing people.  
“Yeah so she’s an ass.” Dean grumbled, irritated that he’d been woken so early for this.  
“But the thing is, I ran her face through several databases and she doesn’t exist, I mean absolutely no record of her every.” Sam raised an eyebrow and jerked his head.

“Wait not even like birth certificate or finger prints?” Dean asked quickly.  
“Oh wait… (Y/N) (Y/L/N) the only survivor of a wolf attack on her family during a hunting trip… age six.” Sam muttered. “Dude take a look!”  
“What that can’t be right.” Dean muttered as he looked over the news clipping that was filling Sam’s screen. “This only happened ten years ago, there’s no way that kid was sixteen.”  
“Looks a hell of a lot like her.” Sam muttered. “Why don’t you ask Bobby if he knows about her?”

************************************************************************************************************

“What ‘choo Idjit’s done now?” Bobby sighed as he answered the phone.  
“Good to hear from you to Bobby, listen you know a kid call (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?” Dean huffed as he grabbed the food he’d just ordered and headed back to the impala.  
“Yeah good kid, hutin’ since she could hold a weapon… never recovered from her family, well you know what huntin’ does to the ones we love.” Bobby sighed. “Why’d you ask?”  
“We bumped into her, nearly took Sammy’s head off with an arrow.” Dean sighed.

“You found (Y/N)?” Bobby hissed. “Tell me you boys still know where she is?”  
“No we don’t, she took Sam’s number and vanished, we thought we’d check her out and take a break seeing as we got the motel room for another night.” Dean climbed into the Impala and sank down into his seat.  
“Well at least she took your number, do me a favour and drop whatever you’re doing if she calls.” Bobby asked.

“You’re ok with her being out and hunting alone even with how young she is?” Dean’s tone was accusing but he could hear Bobby tut the other end of the line.  
“I want her out there as much as I want you boys out there, she got sick of being bounced from hunter to hunter so she up and vanished when she was twelve, Ellen was just glad when she turned up askin’ for food and clothes.” Bobby snapped back at Dean who swallowed the guilty lump in his throat.  
“You know what, we’re gonna find her.” Dean decided as he started the car and revved the engine. “I’m all for new hunters helping the cause but sixteen… even Dad wouldn’t have let us hunt solo when we were sixteen.”

“Do me a favour, you do find her drop by some time… got some of her Mom and Dad’s old huntin’ gear watin’ for her.” Bobby muttered. “Just remember when she was twelve she was as smart as Sammy is now, soon as she knows you’re onto her she’s gone.”  
“Will do.” Dean promised as he hung up and headed back to the motel.

*************************************************************************************

You let out a tiny shriek mostly a physical reaction to being thrown backwards rather than fright. You’d been tracking something and had no idea what it was or where it was, going in blind was bad but you needed something to go on to get started on research.  
“Boo!” The man yelled and you rolled, pulling a piece of the bannister railing, you’d been thrown into, and pushing yourself forwards while plunging it into his heart.  
“What the hell!” you growled out as the man chuckled and pulled it out, distracting himself long enough for you to flee the room and began looking for exits.  
As soon as he found you, you were dragged from the room and through the house while you scrambled to find one of the weapons you’d dropped in your fight. A painful sting told you that one of your knives was within reaching distance and you skilfully forced yourself to flip over while throwing the knife.

“It’s just not your day huh?” The man leered, jerking back as a bullet hit his head and slumped to the floor.  
“Nope but looks like it’s mine.” Dean grumbled. “You alright (Y/N)?”  
“Why didn’t it work when I tried to kill it?” you asked, mind focused on the hunt rather than your injuries, you had no intention of breaking down and crying in front of him.

“It’s a ghoul, gotta hit ‘em in the head.” Dean muttered.  
“Hey I got the other one is she ok?” Sam asked before realising you were sat on the floor.  
“She’s fine, why are you here?” You snapped.  
“Bobby sent us.” Dean grumbled.

“And we were worried about you hunting on your own.” Sam admitted.  
“So I’m good at it you don’t need to worry.” You muttered and tried to get to your feet.  
They both jumped to hoist you up, eventually Dean let you lean on Sam while he cleared the way to the front door. Despite your best effort to stay awake you felt your body grow heavy and Sam swore quietly as your body dropped and went heavy.

*********************************************************************************

You woke up in a hospital, Sam sat next to your bed while Dean stood outside talking loudly with one of the doctors.  
“What happened?” You asked fuzzily.  
“You passed out, the bump on your head and pain from some of your other injuries were a bit much when you kept trying to walk.” Sam explained quietly.  
“What’s he doing?” Sam followed your gaze to where Dean was becoming increasingly angry.

“Trying to convince them that as your older brother he should be allowed to take you from the hospital, we don’t really want to leave you up here on your own and Bobby said we can crash at his for a while.” Sam smiled when you nodded.  
“I haven’t seen Bobby for a while.” You admitted quietly, eyes watering as you tried to hide the tears filling your eyes, it had been a long time since anyone had taken this much care of you.

“Alright we’re gonna have to sneak her out while they’re on shift change.” Dean sighed as he headed into the room. “You think you can get dressed?”  
His head jerked towards the insignificant pile of stuff that was yours, the only thing missing were your weapons which you assumed they’d hidden from the hospital officials. Nodding you accepted the bag and headed into the bathroom.

You were half carried out of the hospital, Dean being sure to grab enough medication to last until you would be better as he followed after you and Sam. As soon as they reach the parking lot you were lifted into Sam’s arms so they could jog to the car.  
“Listen kid, I know people want you to stop hunting but I’ll make you a deal.” Dean muttered once they’d pulled out of the town. “You wanna hunt that’s fine but you’re on our watch until we think you’re good enough to handle yourself without getting to badly hurt.”  
“Don’t you guys like die once a week?” You chirped making him shoot you a glare. “So… you’d be teaching me stuff like ghoul’s take headshots?”

“Yeah… only catch is you gotta call Bobby once in a while and maybe visit him sometimes.” Sam smiled.  
“Fine… and thanks… for not leaving me at the house.” You mumbled.  
Sam and Dean smiled at each other as you settled into the Impala, testing how lenient Dean was to feet on the seats or fiddling with the fixtures. After about the third hour of the long drive you’d settled in enough to join Sam in teasing Dean as he sang along to old rock cassettes.


	18. Chapter 18

“Dean doesn’t go to school!” You objected as you glared at the three looming figures in front of you. “Sammy isn’t going!”

“It’s Sam!” Sam sighed quickly, gritting his teeth.

“You need to go to school (Y/N), last time I let you stay out of school you nearly got yourself killed.” The firmness in John’s voice told you not to argue back but Dean was smirking from behind him so you knew if you really wanted to, no one would notice if you bunked a few days.

 

“Fine.” You said as you sighed, rolling your eyes before throwing yourself onto one of the beds.

The argument started again later that evening when Dean offered you the burger he’d gotten you and you slammed the books you’d been given onto the table. “Where’ve you been?” John snapped and you glared at him which made your brothers exchanged uneasy looks.

“At the school, they want me to look up all this weird… I don’t even know!” You hissed. “I’m not going!”

“(Y/N)!” The sharp reply was shot back with a look of irritation and you suked in a breath.

 

“Hey, it’s not that bad… I’ll help.” Sam offered. You accepted but not before snatching your food from Dean, dumping at the foot of your claimed bed as you grabbed your bag and headed to the bathroom.

When you’d changed into comfortable clothes you and Sam sat on your bed, quietly talking over the work you had to do before school started on the following Monday.

 

“We won't even be here that long.” You grumbled as you finished your food.

“It’s still important, it could really help you!” Sam insisted as you crossed out some of what you’d written.

“Because ghosts are super scared of Shakespeare?” Your response made him laugh loud enough for it to disturb the hunting party in the corner.

“Sam, it’s time for her to go to sleep, we could use your help.” Dean muttered as he sipped his beer.

 

“Uh, yeah sure thing.” Sam answered quickly, bundling you up in the blankets as he dumped your pile of books on the floor next to the bed and caught some books Dean tossed at him.

“Teeth.” John said and you quickly shot up to do as he asked.

When you came back Sam was smiling to himself as he moved over to the other bed to give you space to sleep. “Hey, guess what?” He whispered.

 

“What?” You asked, leaning over as Dean stood to say goodnight, knowing unless he put his foot down you’d stay up and whisper with Sam all night which would drive John nuts.

“I’m going to Stanford! I got into college!” Sam grinned when your face lit up proudly and you grinned until Dean scoffed.

“You wanna go to college?” Dean asked. You both glamced at John who stopped mid turn of a page but didn’t react.

 

“No, I got in… Didn’t think i’d do it.” Sam announced proudly.

The argument that followed was by far the worst you’d ever seen. It went on for hours and by the time Sam had enough and grabbed his bag it was starting to get light. “Sammy?” You asked quietly as he slammed the door.

You made a mad scramble after him and made it out of the room before anyone could stop you. Sam was walking so fast you would have had to run in any hopes of keeping up with him. Despite calling and calling he ignored you, glancing back for a second when a bus pulled up at the nearest stop and he jogged to catch it.

 

You ran to catch it too but by the time you had gotten to the stop it was too late, the next one wouldn’t be for hours. It felt like hours before the Impala pulled up next to the stop and Dean stomped out.

“(Y/N) come on, Dad’s been looking for you.” Dean muttered as he dumped his heavy coat around your shoulders. “He’s worried sick.”

“Good. I hope he gets sick.” You snapped childishly.

 

“You can’t put this all on dad, Sammy left us.” He sounded annoyed but hurt too.

“I hate dad. He didn’t have to tell Sammy to go away forever.” You snapped and strolled to the car.

“He’ll be back, you know how he is, gets mad and goes to cool off.” Dean sighed as he spoke and got into the car, glancing back at you when you got in but sat in Sam’s usual spot.

“He’s not coming back this time.” You sniffled and glanced up at Dean who nodded and sighed again. He turned the music up and hit the heat until he was sure he could at least get you back to the motel without a cold.

 

******************

 

Sam chuckled when he saw you. He knew it was you, Jess found all the polaroids of you and made a collage for him, he looked at your photos everyday. How you’d gotten to Stanford was beyond him but judging by your uniform and the comfortable look on your face you’d been around for a while.

“Hey, can you tell them I had a family emergency. I’ll come by for notes or stuff later?” Sam asked the group he’d been walking with as he rushed to get the bus.

 

You were to caught up in your book to notice him taking a seat behind you, even when he caught his old backpack that you’d coloured yellow with tape and a marker. “Hey.” He sighed and chuckled when you jumped and made a noise of surprise.

At first you froze because the voice was so familiar but when you realised who it was you slowly turned to face him. “Hi Sammy.” You muttered casually.

 

“Hey Sammy? That’s what I get after all this time. Look at you, you’re almost as tall as Dean!” He laughed and leant forward on his seat.

“I’m not that much taller.” You said quickly and he nodded.

“In my defence when I think about you the first thing that pops into my head is you in your booster seat while i’d read to you in the car.” He said quickly and you groaned at the thought.

 

“That’s so stupid… shouldn’t you be in class?” You asked and he shrugged.

“Shouldn’t you be with Dad and Dean?” He countered and you winced.

“Things go weird after you left. Dad was sadder but he’d drive off for days each month and leave me and Dean. Dean lost it. He’s trying to make up for you being gone and it’s totally annoying.” You explained and he ruffled your hair, motioning for you to follow him off the bus and up into an apartment.

 

“That’s just Dean being Dean. Hey Jess?” He called into the apartment and you frowned, shyly ducking behind Sam when a cute girl popped her head out of the kitchen.

“I thought you had class?” She asked with a smile.

“I did but I ran into this one on my way.” Sam moved so she could see you and you waved awkwardly.

“You must be little (Y/N)!” She gasped and rushed to hug you, shooing you further into the building. You smiled when you saw the old photos which Jess proudly showed off.

 

*******************

 

Sam and Jess didn’t mind extra shifts between their classes and you soon had your own little space that used to be darker corner of the living room.

With Sam’s help your grades shot up and you adored spending time with Jess. For once you had girls clothes that hadn’t been handed down through your brothers, someone to discuss crushes with and other topics you wouldn’t dare breech with Sam or Dean.

 

You weren’t on the road and despite your complaining all those times you’d had normality in your reach, this time, you enjoyed it. You had friends that weren’t hunters, clubs and activities that you’d only ever dreamed off.

Every Now and then you thought you’d caught a glimpse of the Impala or you dad or Dean. But it was always a glimpse and you quickly forgot it.

 

Until you rushed out of school, riding high on the thought of Jess convincing Sam to do Halloween at least once, acing your round of tests for the term and the promise of seeing the movie you’d wanted to see since you’d seen the billboard.

 

As soon as you hit the bottom step you saw the car. In a second your high mood plummeted and if you weren’t in shock you might have collapsed to the floor and sobbed. You expected to be humiliated in front of your friends, your father booming a rant at you as loud as he dared. It would probably last for days.

 

“Hey kiddo!” Dean called and you realised it was only Dean.

“(Y/N) do you even know him?” One of your friends whispered, their mother hurrying over to see what was going on.

 

“Yeah, that’s my older brother, Dean.” You told them before slowly walking over. “Why’re you here Dean?”

“No hello, sorry for running away?” He quipped and you kept your gaze blank as you crossed your arms.

“Took you long enough, so what? You found me now dad wants me back… i’d say home but we’ve never had one.” You almost glared at him and he shrugged.

 

“Three months isn’t that long to find you. Told dad you’re like Sammy and you need some time to cool off… You should have called.” He shoved his hands in his pockets as he shrugged. Giving you a look that meant he wanted to tell you off but he knew it would be useless.

 

“I didn’t want to.” You scowled at him as you glanced at the car. “Where’s dad?”

“He’s on a hunt. Come one, we get you home and he’s mad for a while but then he’ll be fine.” Dean opened the car door and you shook your head and started to walk off. “Well tell Sammy I said hi.”

 

“You know I’m staying with him?” You asked, abruptly turning to face him.

“Dad knew where Sam was as soon as he settled down, that’s where he’d vanish off to!” Dean winced once he’d admitted it to you because you looked ready to flip the car.

 

“What!” You shrieked, not caring that the remaining classmates were now staring. “I tried to find him for months but dad knew!”

“He didn’t want you running off to find Sam and not be safe!” Dean defended and you grit your teeth together.

“Go away Dean.” You snapped and stomped off. “Leave us alone.”


	19. Chapter 19

It had been three weeks since Sam Winchester had moved into the student apartment opposite you and you had to admit he was super cute. Plus he'd always check on you to see if you were ok and would even carry your books to class for you, which was sweet and pretty helpful, seeing as you were always finishing assignments as you walked and the tall man would often resort to steering you so you didn't walk into anything.

If you were honest with yourself you had a huge crush on him, even though he was super tall and kinda dorky, not your kind of guy at all. He'd invited you over to study for a test which was why you were sat on his sofa, having helped him devour a pizza, surrounded by books.  
"(Y/N) are you even listening to me." He said with an awkward smile when he caught you staring blankly at his face. You blushed and looked down at the thick text book that was laying in your lap.

"Urm yeah, carry on I'm listening." You muttered hoping he'd look away from you but found he was looking at you trying not to laugh.  
"You're not paying attention, I can see in your eyes that you're thinking about something else." Sam muttered as he finally turned back to his own book. It was another fifteen minutes before he caught you staring at him again. However, this time he took your book from your lap and dumped it on the floor before cupping your face in his hands and kissing you gently.

You hadn't meant to moan out loud but he tasted like beer and well... Sam. You felt him smile against your lips as he lifted you onto his lap so you were straddling him. His large rough hands pushed your skirt up so he could pull you down closer to him. Without breaking the kiss he moved his hands up your body to your blouse where he gently slid his hands to your hips keeping you in place as the kiss deepened.  
"Will, you pay attention now?" Sam asked pulling away, resting his forehead on yours.

"No?" You whispered knowing that he'd distract you again without even having to think about it.  
"What if we make it a challenge?" Sam asked with a sly grin on his handsome face. Your frowned but indicated that you were listening,  
"Go on." You say suspiciously when he squinted as if he were thinking about something.  
"Well... if you win you get to have me do whatever you want to you." Sam muttered blushing a little as if he were embarrassed by his own forwardness.

"And what would I have to do to win?" You muttered leaning back making him lean forward so he could keep your gaze locked.  
"Pass the test." Sam said with a beaming grin, you groaned and slid yourself off his lap. He chuckled at your defeated expression which only caused you to narrow your eyes.  
"Fine, let's get studying." You say determinedly, there was no way you were going to let Sam win this game.


	20. Chapter 20

Sam was sat in the front passenger seat of the Impala flicking through web pages on local lore while Dean chatted up the waitress you'd been served by at lunch. Deciding that sitting in the car, waiting for Dean to return so you could get on the road, was boring you began tugging gently at Sam's hair and began laughing when he tried to swat you away with a large hand but missed because he wasn't looking at what he was doing.  
Sam sighed when his phone beeped and he read the message Dean had sent him telling them he would be a while. You leaned over his seat and pressed a random button on his laptop making him groan with irritation as the search engine he was using closed.  
"Sam I'm bored how long is Dean gonna be?" You muttered resting your head on his shoulder as he snapped the laptop shut and stretched.

"A while, I can think of something to entertain you." Sam said with a smirk, you frowned completely missing the point he was making but did as he asked when he indicated for you to climb into Dean's seat. Once you were settled you began talking about things that were going on, you slowly stopped talking when you caught Sam staring at you.  
He placed a hand on the back of your seat and leaned over rubbing noses with yours before crushing his lips to yours and dominating your mouth with his. A moan slipped past your lips as his other hand tangled into your hair, tilting your head up so he had a better angle. You're wrapped your arms around his neck making it easier for him to pull you onto his lap, he moved his hand to your hip pulling you against his chest.

He tugged the white blouse out of the navy blue pencil skirt you'd worn, as part of your FBI disguise, his large hands wondered up your body until he found the edge of your bra. His thumbs slide under your bra and began massaging your breasts as he kissed down your jaw and ground his hips against yours. He grunted as you rocked your hips against his hips, without breaking your kiss her unbuttoned your shirt and slid your pencil skirt up to your waist.  
He grinned when you unbuckled his belt and pulled the zipper down revealing his boxer clad bulge. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back letting out a deep groan when you rubbed your palm against him. He licked his lips and grinned as he lifted you up with one arm and pulled down his boxers with the other.

"Sam." You moaned as he pulled your underwear to the side and lined himself up with your entrance. He lowered you onto him and you jolted at the sudden pleasure of him filling you. His large hands were on both your hips and he began roughly lifting you up and down his length, grunting deeply when your fingers dug into his biceps. His pace quickened as his breath became ragged and you felt the heat of your ecstasy building.  
He swore loudly as you began to use your arms to give yourself enough leverage to thrust up and down on him. He groaned again and tugged you down by your hair to kiss him.

"Sam I... I'm..." You moaned as the ecstasy building between your hips threatened to overflow. He chuckled and slide his hand down between your legs rubbing his thumb across your clit, teasing gently until you all but screamed his name and gave into the high while your walls clenched around him.  
"Fuck (Y/N)." He moaned as he continued to thrust into you until you felt him twitch and he buried himself deeper into you as he came. He pulled out and pulled his boxers up holding you in his arms, stroking your hair, placing small kisses on the top of your head. He groaned when his phone beeped and swore softly.

"Dean's on his way back." Sam muttered helping you get into your seat, running his hand across your breast reminding you do up your shirt. Sam watched you closely as you buttoned up your shirt, licking his lips when you pulled your skirt down and whimpered at the sensation he'd left behind.  
"Hey guys what you do while you waited for me?" Dean asked as he grinned at you and started the car. Sam grinned and ran his teeth over his bottom lip winking at you in the rear-view mirror.


	21. Chapter 21

Shopping with Sam was fun. Mostly because you got to wind him up by adding ridiculous things to the trolley as he slowly mulled over what the bunker cupboards was short on. He smiled widely as you attempted to sneak a second tub of ice cream past him.  
"(Y/N) you're really gonna eat three tubs of ice cream?" He said. Chuckling as he wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed your neck. You smiled and grabbed something of the shelf next to you and dropped it in without looking at what it was.

"No but Dean will, he ate all my ice cream last time." You pout a little making Sam grunt under his breath as you lent on the bar of the trolley between his arms. Sam hummed to himself as he picked up products off the shelf, you wondered off to find the huge tubs of salt the boys normally bought on a big stock up. You were so wrapped up in working out which offer on the salt was better that you forgot to tell Sam you were in the next isle.  
"(Y/N)... where'd you go?" Sam's panicked voice harmonized with heavy footsteps and he skidded to a halt next to you, the trolley wheels screeching in protest. You looked up at him with wide eyes as he span you round and crushed you to his chest, pressing his lips to yours in a panicked urgency.

"Silly Moose." You say with a slight giggle making him frown as you poked his chest and began making fun of him for being worried. He smiled and shook his head, helping you pick up the heavy tubs of salt, before moving onto the last of the items.  
"I worry when I can't find you, is that really a bad thing?" Sam mumbled as you tried to pull a bag out of his hand. He smiled and let you take the lightest bag and pressed a careful kiss to your lips.

"It's sweet." You say as you slinging the plastic bag into the boot of Sam's car making him roll his eyes. You squealed when he wrapped you up in his arms and lifted you of the ground, laughing as you try to escape him, you tugged gently on his hair making him gasp on mock sadness at your playful teasing.  
He kissed you again as he opened the passenger door and shut it behind you, happily jogging round the car so he could get home before Dean bothered you both, he never liked you and Sam being away from the bunker for too long.


	22. Chapter 22

“Sam. Sammy? You done ogling (Y/N)?” Dean teased when he watched Sam tear himself away from the conversation he was having with you and plod over.  
“She think she has a lead from the other houses, she’s going to the library and I was no ogling her!” Sam said defensively. Dean snickered at his brother and shook his head.  
“Sure, you just stare at her and drool when she’s in the FBI get up but it’s not ogling.” He grinned when Sam shook his head, muttering to him to shut up as they knocked on the door of the house.

Dean continued to tease Sam as they asked questions and travelled back to the motel. You arrived back later with a pile of notes to pour over with Sam. Whenever Sam leaned in closer or got distracted by you Dean would clear his throat and wiggle his eyebrows. Sam would become immediately flustered.  
“What’s going on?” You asked and Sam spluttered as you looked accusingly between the brothers.  
“Nothing, why would anything be going on?” Sam said before shooting to his feet and headed into the motel bathroom.

“Alright what’s going on Dean.” You said fiercely and Dean pulled a face.  
“I can’t say…. Alright!” He yelped out when you leant over his chair and tipped it back a little. “Sammy has a crush on you and I’m messing with him.”  
“Oh! Well why didn't you say so! A bit of teasing never hurt, I guess I could help.” You grinned and decided you might well get Sam back for all the teasing and taunting he’d given you when you had a slight crush on him a while back.

 

***********************************************************

“Nice to be home after a long hunt.” Dean muttered, raising his eyebrows when you dumped your bag on the floor instead of dragging it to your room as per usual.  
“ Yeah, you guys know what I’ve missed the most. A long, hot, wet shower.” You said slowly while holding Sam’s gaze.  
“Well that was a great start.” Dean muttered through a laugh when Sam darted off.

“But where do I go from here?” You said playfully as you skipped off down the hall, leaving Dean to heave all the bags to the laundry room.  
With Dean’s help you managed to get on Sam’s nerves. At first it was simple things, tiny shorts, conspicuous vest tops and on occasion his flannels because they’re just so comfy.

With no rise from Sam, Dean who insisted it was his brotherly duty to torment Sam, tried to set up a few accidents. Knocking you into Sam or having you reach for a book right over Sammy’s head because he desperately needed it.  
Until one night when Dean was out, Sam was studying at the table and you decided to take the shortcut to the kitchen hoping to find a snack supply for your movie night.

“Is that my shirt?” Sam asked as he pottered after you.  
“Urm, maybe? It was in the laundry Dean chucked at me this morning.” You said and smiled as you found your snack, turning to see Sam eyeing you with suspicion.  
“So you just happened to be wearing that now.  
“Well… I mean yeah. The other times was on purpose, you like me, wanna kiss me, wanna do the sexy. So me and Dean you know had to get you back for that time you were urm. I think Cas said you were sorting yourself with the door open. You traumatised all of us.”  
Sam laughed and muttered an apologie as you walked past. “I mean… if you want I can give it back.”  
You used on hand to pop a button and Sam cleared his throat glancing away. “I mean you could. But I wouldn’t.”  
“Why not?” You asked curiously and Sam shrugged as he yanked off his shirt and hoisted you over his shoulder.

“Because I’d insist that you paid me back for all the teasing. Now seems like the best time we’re alone and you have a huge sized jar of nutella? Why is that jar so big.”   
“Hey big guy. Getting distracted here and I was thinking we’d actually have fun in this place.” You leant back so you could look at Sam who grinned, grabbing the jar of nutella and carried you to his room.


	23. Chapter 23

You ducked into the hall way next to the head office. “We were hoping to look at her locker and workspace.” The taller man said.  
“You said you were with the police department?” The woman asked as she rummaged through the box of clutter on her desk.  
“Yeah. We’re just following up on the case about the missing kid. Protocol.” The shorter one explained as he leant against the wall and smiled flirtily at the woman who hurried her rummaging and thrust the key in his hands, blushing violently when he winked at her. You accidently caught the taller man’s eye as he passed, frowning when you rushed past.

“I need to head out early, a family emergency. Could you call someone to cover?” You asked quickly.  
“Oh gosh I hope everything is ok!” The secretary said. You grimace, trying not to roll your eyes.  
“Well I hope so. But it is a family emergency, so probably not.” You pointed out and she tutted as if it had just occurred to her.  
“Well don’t worry. I’ll have your class sent to another teacher and if you call to let me know I can have someone come in.” She said as if she was doing you a huge favour and not her job.

Hurrying home you headed to the backroom that was locked. Gently knocking you opened the door. “You doing ok?” You asked the girl who was curled up in the corner.  
“What do you think?” She snapped and sighed as you hurry to set some food down in front of her.  
“There were hunters looking for you at the school today.” You muttered as she grabbed for the food.  
“How? I haven’t been out since…” She trailed off, head snapping to the doorway behind you.  
“Back away from the girl.” A firm voice said.  
“Breaking into my house. Kind of rude Winchester.” You snapped and glared at them when he grabbed you, pulling you out of the room.

“Let go of me!” The girl shrieks.  
“Hey, we’re just here to help!” Sam grunted as she started to fight him.  
“Keeping a kid locked up, what the hell are you?” Dean practically growled at you.  
“Hey! Stop!” You said, ignoring him as you tried to yank Sam back. They both stopped when they saw your tattoo and you swore loudly.  
“You’re a hunter?” Sam asked and huffed. “You knew who we were at the school.”  
“Yes, an ex-hunter, I know who you are, of course, I do. You just let loose a poor girl who's trying to deal with being bitten by a werewolf and now she angry, scared and on the loose!” you snapped and glared at them.  
“You were keeping her locked up?” Dean asked accusingly and you spat out a sharp laugh.  
“Her idea. Poor girl lost her whole family to a werewolf. You think I should have turned her loose and let someone else pick her off, huh? I’ve got friends who aren’t human. Just need someone to give them a chance to gain some control.” You shook your head as you inspected the window she’d escaped out off.

“So what you were helping her?” Dean asked as if he didn’t believe you.  
“Yeah. Grew up in a town overrun with werewolves. Her family was run off the road by a werewolf I was hunting. I was a few minutes late and he got them. Managed to save her. She was fine for a whole month but the moon came around and…” You trailed off, gently brushing your fingers against the claw marks that she’d left the first time she turned.  
“She turned on the new moon.” Sam said gently and Dean’s expression softened as he let out a sigh.  
“We’ll help you find her.” Dean said as he glanced at Sam who nodded in agreement.


	24. Chapter 24

You groaned and rubbed the back of your neck as you finished scanning the pages you were working on. Quickly checking the digital copy on your laptop you were pleased to see that they came out well and were transferring to the bunker’s ‘cloud’ that Charlie had made.  
Sam was opposite you getting together a file for a hunt he thought he’d found but he was refusing to let you help him so his research was going much slower than if he would just give into your suggestions.

“So you got anything?” Dean asked as he sat at the table next to Sam who glanced at you. With a sigh and a roll of your eyes you snapped shut the book you’d been translating.  
“It’s not going to kill me to hear about a potential hunt.” You said and frowned when Sam glanced at Dean. They shared a look before Dean answered.  
“You could do me a favour and check…” He stopped when you grabbed your book and sighed.  
“I’m going!” You snapped, storming off to your room. If they knew you were hiding your own case file on a case not to far from the bunker they’d be more than happy for you to listen to their new case.

Everyone had been going stir crazy with the lack of cases and you were hoping your hunch was right because you wanted to prove yourself to your brothers who seemed to spend more time fussing over you and trying to keep you safe than teaching you how to defend yourself.

Eventually you could hear them packing up in their rooms, discussing what weapons they thought they’d need and trying to sort through books for pre-research. You had to whip your covers over your research when Dean knocked on the door and your brother’s shuffled in. “We’re heading out, hoping to get there by morning.” Dean said and you nodded.  
“I know the drill. Follow all your rules, call for Cash in a fire emergency and don't talk to Crowley if he somehow finds his way in. If anyone else breaks in flee in the emergency car that’s hidden down the road with a map to a safe house.” You grumbled out and Sam smiled.

“Just keep safe.” He said as he rustled your hair and hugged you before leaving to let Dean say goodbye. Dean’s was much the same, a hug, a short lecture about keeping safe and a list of where he’d hidden emergency weapons.

**************************************************

 

You stalked through the woods camly. Sam had called an hour before to say they wouldn’t be home for another day and you had to pretend you weren’t following some eerily creepy monster in the woods.  
The monster was planning on feeding soon and you only had this shot to get it. Drawing your specially crafted bow you took aim, waiting for it to get to wards an unsuspecting hiker before losing the arrow, hitting dead on and causing the creature to implode with a pop that made the hikers jump but move on after seeing nothing near them.

Your victorious smile vanished when you turned to find a furious Sam and Dean with a guilty looking Castiel stood behind them. “Cas couldn't find you at the bunker.”  
“Oh. Yeah about that. That thing only kills once every twenty five years and I needed to deal with it.” You said and flinched when Dean’s eyebrows shot up and he glanced at Sam as if he couldn’t believe what you’d said.

“You should have asked us to help.” Sam said wearily, secretly he was pretty impressed.  
“Asked for help! You should have told us and we would have dealt with it.” Dean almost shouted.  
“Well maybe you should appreciate that I did this whole hunt by myself and I’m fine.” You snapped back and glared at him.  
“No. You don’t hunt because i’m not going to lose you. You’re not dying on a hunt!” Dean shouted firmly and turned on his heels, shoving past Castiel who you assumed had rushed to tell your brothers you were missing.  
“He just needs to cool off.” Sam muttered as he motioned for you to follow him. “Good shot by the way.” He whispered to you, grinning when you smiled for a moment.


End file.
